


A Plays Tragedy

by CampGarbage



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood, Death, SCP 701-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGarbage/pseuds/CampGarbage
Summary: Stacy watched her sister do a play that they've never heard of called The Hanged king's Tragedy. if only Stacy knew how much of a tragedy it was.
Relationships: None
Collections: Scp foundation stuff





	A Plays Tragedy

My older sister Trista who was more like a mom after our parents died in a car accident. She recently got a part in a play called The Hanged King's Tragedy which she said that she had never heard of before, but she said that it would be fun to act in from what she's read from the script, she has always loved the more tragic type of plays. She has been practicing for the performance for a few months with everyone else who's in it, she said that she had gotten the role of Antonio who is a minor noble and the rightful air to the throne in the play. She said that the play was similar to Shakespeare's Hamlet and Titus Andronicus, but on the less-violent side. A week before the opening of the play Trista invited my to watch them practice to see what I think of the play, while they performed the play I noticed that they were going of scripted which I thought was just them going off scripted but they seem to be so natural with the lines that aren’t in the scripted, and when I asked Trista about it she just said that that's what they’ve always done when rehearsing so I let it go. I went to see their play on the opening night and it was great at the beginning but later on things got weird during the play. During act one there was an actor that I didn’t see when I was watching them rehears, they didn’t do anything just hang around the edge of the stage. While then play continues I noticed that there are a bunch of things that changed in the play I know that they cut the scene when Gonzalo and Petruccio murder Sortino to have him made into a stew but that scene is now back in the play. Near the end of act 5 I was already at the door ready to run when it ended because who knows what's going to happen when this is all over and I was already crying from what was on stage as they had just straight up hanged the actor for Gonzalo while Antonio (Trista) states “With this, the tribute, in full it is paid.” while using a knife to spill Gonzalo’s intestines onto the stage. After they killed Gonzalo’s actor the actor for Alinda takes the knife from Antonio, states “With this, fool’s blood, it is the Hanged King’s.” and proceeds to slit Antonio's throat. Right before the lights went out all the actors on stage had their own rope, the last thing any of the actors said was the actor for Alinda stating “With this, our blood, it is the Hanged King’s.” and the cast proceeds to hang themselves. Just as the lights cut out I ran out the door and to the nearest trash can to puke my guts out from the horrific site I just witnessed while crying my eyes out. After about 20 minutes later people in military looking garb showed up and went inside while one person with a lab coat walked over to me seeing as I was sitting by the side of the building with red puffy red eyes. “Do you know what happened in this building?” so I told the man what happened. After I finished the man in the lab coat who said his name was Dr. Bright called over one of the guys in a military uniform and told them to gather all the evidence of SCP-701 which was apparently The Hanged King’s Tragedy the play I just watched and move out. After they were all in their cars and about to leave Dr. Bright came over and said that I had to come with them, so i got up and got in one of the cars next to Bright. We arrived at a location Bright called site 33 which wasn’t that impressive seeing as how it just looked like an office building, but when we got to the lower levels there were lots of corridors with lots of doors with the same symbols on them. We arrived at one of the doors and inside looked like an interrogation room straight out of a police movie just without the glass on any of the walls, I was seated in one chair while a new person walked in then said that were Dr. scranton of the SCP Foundation and that they would be conducting the interview. “For the record please state your name, age, and profession.” “ My name is Stacy Quenton, I am 20 years old and I’m still in college but I hope to be a neurologist.” and so the interview continued on for another hour or so and at the end I was free to leave when ever I wished so I left almost immediately after he thanked me for my time, but what i didn’t know was that the SCP Foundation had taken an interest in me, because no one has ever survived an encounter with SCP-701 with out killing someone before.

SECURE. CONTAIN. PROTECT.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I wanted to add pictures but I'm still new to using this site.


End file.
